


Does He Still Love Her?

by Nakura_Orihara



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Does Jumin Han Is Gay?, F/M, also my mc is around 18 to 20 because i like to live vicariously through my characters, and the thought of someone offering jumin weed is hilarious to me, jumin loves zen and no one can tell me otherwise, jumin/mc is only for their awesome friendship, yes he do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 20:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakura_Orihara/pseuds/Nakura_Orihara
Summary: You hadn't meant to get drunk tonight... it just happened because your stupid teal-haired boyfriend (maybe ex) still loved his stupid cult leader of a girlfriend.





	Does He Still Love Her?

**Author's Note:**

> So I have written anything in like a year and then I got inspired by thinking of something really sad. Oh and before you all come for me for my MC being 18, I said she's like 18-20 and I also like to live vicariously through my characters. You can imagine she's older if you'd like, I just like her a little bit younger than V and Jumin and still have that young impulsiveness. Also, there aren't that many fics with just mc/v and I wanted one.

Honestly, you hadn't even meant to get drunk. It was all Jumin and his stupidly, incredibly high alcohol tolerance to blame. Seriously, how can that man drink so much and not even slur a single word. All the while you were just sitting there wondering why Elizabeth the 3rd had four eyes.

It all felt so stupid anyway. All you wanted to do was spend time with your friend and rant about your lives and maybe about a certain teal-haired boyfriend you have. You had been trying to get Jumin to start loosening up more and get more comfortable with people and what a better way to do that than to get drunk. In hindsight, that may have not been the greatest idea but it was better than the time you offered him weed.

_“MC what is that?”_

_“This, my bougie son, is called weed. Or marijuana if you wanna get specific, if you wanna get really specific, it's called bullrider.”_

_“Why do you have it?”_

_“Because I wanted to know if you wanted to try it.”_

_“MC, I am 27 years old. I run a business. I have a cat. Why would I want to try marijuana?”_

_“I dunno, to try it?”_

_Jumin sighed._

_“Hand it over.”_

_You shrugged and gave him the bag._

_“Thank you.”_

_Jumin then proceeded to walk towards his trash can and throw the weed inside._

_“You literally could’ve just said no.”_

Ah, memories.

But this, is was an even worse decision but this time you were definitely not sober. You opened your mouth to try and say something, probably about whether or not he has a crush on Zen, but instead you scrunched your face up as you felt the obvious cottonmouth you had.

Jumin looked up from his phone,

“MC, what was even the point of you visiting tonight? Shouldn't you be spending your time with V? He did just get back from his business trip.”

Oh. That's right. In your drunken haze, you remembered why you decided to hang out with Jumin.

_It was a week earlier, before V left for his trip when you found it. You were helping him pack some extra clothes. He asked you to help because, “you always pick what's right for me, MC.” But you knew that it was because of his deteriorating vision. He never told you but you knew it was getting worse and you knew that he wouldn't get the surgery. You were picking through his shirts when you felt something hard and velvety. Your heart had sped up at what you thought it could be and what you hoped it was. The box itself was beautiful, black but with gold trimmings and a flower design on the top. You questioned whether or not you should open it and let it be a surprise when he asked you but your curiosity couldn't help it. You bit your lip in anticipation as you slowly opened the box._

_You swore you felt your heart stop._

_Inside the box was an extravagant golden band with a huge emerald in the middle and smaller ones on the side._

_There was only one problem though._

_The engraving that was inside the rung wasn't addressed to you. It was for Rika._

_“ Rika, my love forever.”_

_You felt your heart clench and your body become numb. One question rang through your head._

_“Why does he have that ring?”_

_You heard footsteps and quickly put the ring back in its place and pretended to look for more clothes when V popped his head through the door._

_“Are you all done?”_

_It was hard and all you wanted to do was scream and cry but instead, you put on a bright smile._

_“Yup! Sorry if I packed a bit much, I wasn't sure of what you might do.”_

_He gave you a sweet smile which only made your heart hurt even more._

_“Thank you, love. I wouldn't know what to do without you.”_

_Your face twitched._

_“Oh, you'd probably do just fine.”_

_Your mind went blank after that because all you could think about was that ring. You remembered vaguely when V said he'd be back and that he would miss you. After that, you made up some excuse about needing to finish up something for work and left. You hailed a cab and throughout the entire ride, all you wanted to do was cry but nothing happened, you only felt numb._

You hadn't even noticed you were crying until Jumin handed you a handkerchief. You tried to dry your tears as best as you could but they just kept falling.

“You know,” you hiccuped, “I think this is the first time I've cried since I found the ring.”

Jumin stayed silent, his gray eyes revealing nothing about what he's feeling.

“It was stupid of me, wasn't it? To think that he could love me as much or even more than he loved her? Or even to think that he might want to be with me forever?”

You let out a loud sob.

“You know, before V, I didn't even think about marriage. It wasn't a big deal to me, but then I met him and… I don't know. I thought about it more and started to like the idea.”

You smiled sadly as Elizabeth the 3rd jumped on your lap.

“I looked up the price of that ring. Dumb, I know, but do you know how much that thing cost?”

You laughed in disbelief.

“The damn thing was over $12,000. Can you believe that? $12,000. He really must have loved her a lot then, huh? To spend that much money for someone… it really is a declaration of love, isn't it?”

“MC…”

Your head snapped up at Jumin, desperate for him to say something or anything about the situation.

“Don't you think that you should talk to V about this?”

“I don't think I can, Jumin. In all honesty, I'm afraid.”

He looked confused.

“About what?”

You chuckled darkly.

“About what he'll say. I keep running through so many scenarios about what might happen if I tell him and none of them turn out well and ends with him telling me that he's only ever loved Rika.”

You took a shaky breath.

“He doesn't know that I know this, but I know that he still visits her. The hospital called his phone once and asked if he was still coming to see her that day.”

“I know that V and I are completely different. I know I'm younger than him and I'm too loud an too obnoxious and too..”

“Stop.” Jumin interrupted.

He took your hands into his.

“I have been friends with V for a very long time, we're family.” He paused before tightening his grip on your hands and looking you in the eyes. “I promise you that V loves you more than you could ever imagine. So please, talk to him before you jump to any conclusions.”

Your heart melted at his pleading tone, so you shook your head in agreement.

He sighed thankfully.

“Thank you, MC.” He let go of your hands. “Now, there’s something I have to tell you.”

You sat up a bit straighter, crying had sobered you up a bit.

“What is it, Jumin?”

“Please, do not be upset with me but I may have messaged V earlier that you were here and to come over and talk.”

“Jumin… I..”

His phone beeped.

“And he’s outside the door right now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment I like reading what people have to say about things I write. PLEASE PLEASE tell me if it made you sad because that's my goal.


End file.
